


Hello Stranger

by onnasannomiya



Series: Proposition 'Verse [7]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #noregrets, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Basically I'm going to hell in a handbasket, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Infidelity Kink (a little), M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, lots of riding, roleplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnasannomiya/pseuds/onnasannomiya
Summary: Miong and Pole try out roleplaying for their first wedding anniversary...but even acting out a simple pickup scenario takes an unexpected turn.





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> \- This idea has been percolating in my head for months, but my smut muse apparently wanted to wait for the holidays before making itself felt. As always, I have to apologize for the serious liberties taken with the characterizations of our historical figures, but I figured, since I have already paid respects to Pole's grave on the eve of his birthday, in my head, we're quits. XD
> 
> \- Now that I have gotten that disclaimer right out of the way, this may be the longest, talkiest smut scene ever in this side of fandom. It got away from me there, though it had less cognitive dissonance than I thought. Oh well. For those who want mind games along with their smut, here goes

Miong and Pole’s first anniversary as a married couple is coming up, and Miong wants it to be memorable.

Originally, he had intended to book another trip abroad for them to celebrate (last year, Pole had balked at the extravagance of a honeymoon spent overseas, but despite his reservations, Japan had been exhilarating for them both). But right now, since they’re both working on cases that demand their full attention, Miong figured that even a quick weekend trip to the Aguinaldo vacation house in Tagaytay or to the resort in Nasugbu where they reunited was out of the question at this point. But it’s not like Miong can let their first wedding anniversary pass them by. As a rule, Pole prefers simple pleasures so it usually doesn’t take a lot to make him happy, but anniversaries mean that Miong has to step up his game. His husband deserved nothing less.

As their big day approached, Miong brought up the subject with Pole over breakfast. “Anything in particular that you’d like us to do together on our anniversary?”

Pole took a sip of his coffee and said noncommittally, “We’ve both been busy, so no, nothing has come into mind yet. I’m fine with us just staying in and ordering takeout while we rewatch _Lagaan_ on Netflix.”

 Miong had to snort at that. “You’re no fun at all, _mahal_ ,” he chided. “It wounds me that you’ve apparently given so little thought to our first anniversary. Don’t you want to make things special?”

“I’m a boring person- you knew what you were getting when you married me,” Pole deadpanned. “Besides, we’re both lawyers- any free time that what we get is by itself, special.” He buttered his _pandesal_ and beamed at Miong from across their dining table, “But if my considerate husband has already come up with a plan for celebrating our anniversary, I am, of course, willing to defer to him in this matter.”

“It’s still just an idea. Nothing that specific.” Miong said a bit sheepishly, feeling himself coloring a little at his husband’s expectant look. He doesn’t know why he’s somewhat embarrassed at what he’s about to suggest, considering that he and Pole had already done much more...risqué activities in both the bedroom and their Dark Chamber. But although he’s been mulling over the idea in his head for some time now, he’s not sure how his husband would respond. “I was wondering…for that night, how do you feel about doing roleplay?”

“Roleplay?” Pole echoed, one elegant brow raised in skepticism. “Like…doctor and patient, or teacher and student? I can already think of several ways that could easily go wrong.”

“You surprise me, _asawa ko._ How do you know about such scenarios?” Miong demanded in mock outrage. Although he himself had quite ruthlessly removed all traces of prudishness and inhibition from Pole along with his virginity years ago, the idea that his outwardly chaste and virtuous husband does have an idea about what typically goes on in low-budget pornographic films makes Miong’s blood run hot in more ways than one. If they didn’t both have to go to their respective offices within the hour, Miong would have taken Pole into his arms right then and there to lovingly interrogate him about where had he come by such knowledge. Quite thoroughly, to both their satisfaction.

“You would be more familiar with them than I am, _mahal,”_ was Pole’s sweetly-smug riposte. To Miong’s ears, that sounded like an invitation to take that out on Pole’s hide, but they really didn’t have time. Before Miong could respond, Pole’s tone turned more serious as he asked, “So, roleplay. What gave you the idea?”

Since they’re already married in the eyes of both the law and their friends for almost a year, Miong really shouldn’t feel this flustered at what he’s about to propose. All the more since he doesn’t see any sign of judgment in Pole’s eyes- only affection and an honest desire to understand. Of course his husband would always want to get to the heart of things. “I’m not sure how can I explain this well to you,” he began awkwardly. “It’s just that…although I couldn’t ask for more since you’ve agreed to marry me, I still feel bad that the one thing I can’t give you is a fresh start.” At that, Pole looked like he was about to speak, but Miong said, “Let me finish. I can’t deny that the way we began was regrettable, and though we’ve agreed to put it behind us, part of me still wishes I can do things over and make it right with you. That’s why, on our anniversary, I was thinking that for that night…maybe we can try being strangers again.”

“So…your idea of romance is for us to pretend to be each other’s anonymous hook-ups on our anniversary,” Pole mused, eyes becoming more thoughtful and speculative. Feeling foolish all of a sudden, Miong was about to say they can just forget about it and they can go out for dinner instead, but before he can even say a word, Pole surprised him by saying, “Sure. Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Miong still couldn’t believe how easily Pole had agreed. He had to admit it sounded outrageous even to his ears, so he thought that his husband would need more convincing.

“Why not?” Pole replied. “It might prove interesting.” He finished the rest of his _pandesal_ and added, “We can talk more about it later tonight after we get home, _mahal._ But for now, we have to work.” Then he got up to clear their dishes from the table, but the implied promise in Pole’s voice, as well as the playful gleam in his eyes spoke volumes. Miong could sense that Very Good Things are in store for their anniversary night. One more reason to look forward to that date.

 

For their anniversary night, they’ve decided to meet at the bar of a business hotel in Ortigas- a halfway point they’ve fixed upon between the Aguinaldo law offices in the Makati central business district and Pole’s own workplace in Quezon City. Not too intimidatingly posh for Pole’s sensibilities, but Miong has _standards_ and he is not going to ravish his beloved husband on their anniversary in a public restroom or in a budget hotel, even though they would be playing at being strangers. “Big spender,” Pole had teased, while Miong replied, “Only for you, _mahal.”_ Miong smiled fondly at the memory as he drove his black Audi on the way to the hotel.

Miong’s eyes immediately scanned the hotel bar looking for Pole, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Pole had gotten there ahead of him (to play up the surprise factor, they had refrained from either calling or texting each other throughout the entire day like they usually did). Pole was already seated by the bar, a half-full glass of vodka tonic in front of him, loose-limbed and very much at ease.

He’s still in the suit he wore to work, but had removed his jacket and tie, shirt sleeves rolled up just enough to expose his slim wrists. As Miong approached, he could also see that Pole’s normally neatly combed hair is just a bit mussed with some stray locks falling over his forehead, and that the top two buttons of his shirt had been undone to reveal just a glimpse of those delectable collarbones. He’s currently leafing through a well-worn paperback copy of _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy_ that Miong recalls last seeing on their bedside table, and Miong had to hide a smile at how typical it was for Pole to bring a book in crowded social settings. He didn’t quite notice Miong approaching at first, but Pole immediately set his book down when Miong took the seat beside him, though the warm welcome that Miong has gotten accustomed to seeing in Pole’s eyes was quickly replaced by a more neutral, appraising look. _Game on, then_ , Miong thinks to himself.

 Best to start with something simple. “Would you like me to buy you another drink?” he asked Pole straightaway, forgoing the need to introduce himself because the first thing that he and Pole had agreed upon before embarking on the roleplay was no made-up names (“That will just throw us off,” Pole had pointed out, ever sensible).

While waiting for Pole to respond, Miong hoped he sounded suave and not as nervous and awkward as he felt all of a sudden. Surely, Pole won’t give him too much of a hard time on their anniversary, but now that they have begun the roleplay, it’s as though Miong is seeing Pole again for the first time. That makes him want, more so than ever, to find the right words to say to win over this beautiful, self-assured stranger with the keen, intelligent eyes and well-defined cheekbones fair and square, not only for one night but for all the rest of their nights and days.

“Sure. Just ginger ale, please. This is enough alcohol for tonight.” Pole answered mildly, taking another sip of his vodka tonic. His voice and demeanor were pleasant, but he gave nothing away. 

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Miong decided, quickly hailing the bartender to order another vodka tonic for himself and Pole’s ginger ale. While the bartender moved away to prepare their drinks, Miong turned to Pole again. “So, what is someone looking like you doing here with just a book for company?”

“Just unwinding after work,” Pole said nonchalantly. Then with a sideways glance at Miong, he added, “And this book serves a very specific purpose.”

“What would that be?” Miong leaned closer, intrigued.

Pole’s smile was conspiratorial, bordering on mischievous. “To ward off other people from approaching me unless I want them to.”

 “Has anyone here tried to chat you up before me?” Miong asked, his voice growing rougher at the thought of other people, other _men_ daring to come up to Pole and take what is already _his._ However, it won’t do for him to betray any hint of jealousy given that they are playing at being strangers, as he had suggested.  He has to keep it light and casual, or else Pole might blow him off and send him on his way, with good reason.

“Nobody worth my time,” Pole said with a shrug. After a brief yet meaningful pause, he added, “Until you came along.”

Miong grinned broadly at that, making sure to play up his dimples since experience had taught him just how susceptible Pole is for them. “What made you decide to put your book down for me?”

Pole does not quite bat his lashes at him, but the look he’s sending down Miong’s way can only be described as _come-hither._ “Because you look like you can give me a _very_ good time.”

Prior to this, Miong had assumed that Pole would play at least a little hard to get initially, because his husband does _like_ to keep him on his toes. But apparently, Pole had dispensed with any need to act the bashful, blushing innocent in favor of making it obvious to Miong that he knows exactly what he wants. And by God, Miong _cannot_ wait to give it to him. “Darling, you don’t even know the half of it,” he drawled, just so it’s equally clear to Pole what his intentions are.

“I bet you use that line on everyone that you hit on in bars,” Pole said very primly, with one brow quirked upwards in an unspoken challenge.

“Only to the most attractive ones,” Miong replied, because he’s always been a believer in meeting challenges head-on.

“Flattery will get you _everywhere,”_ Pole said with a low, sultry laugh, throwing his head back just enough to give Miong an alluring view of the lovely line of his throat. For all that he had previously claimed to have had no experience at flirtation, Pole seemed to need no practice.  After his laughter had subsided, he added, “You’re not half bad yourself,” while giving Miong an appreciative once-over.

 “I try.” At that moment, the bartender came back to serve their drinks, and it was all that Miong could do to spare the couple of minutes required to pull out his credit card and settle their bill since he’s loath to tear his attention away from Pole. Now that they’ve both made it perfectly clear to each other that they know exactly what they’re after, Miong felt that it was time for them to cut to the chase and proceed to the next part of the roleplay. “And I sure hope that means you’d let me take you _somewhere.”_

“Aren’t you going to drink that first?” Pole asked with another arch little smile, taking a long last sip of the remaining vodka tonic from his shot glass. His tongue darted out briefly to lick some stray droplets of vodka from his plush lower lip, which makes Miong want to kiss him very badly, drink deep from that tempting mouth that tastes more heady and addictive than any liquor, and never stop.

“Frankly, that’s not what I’m  thirsty for right now,”  Miong said with a suggestive smirk, while sweeping his eyes up and down Pole’s form like he’s taking all of him in. Since he figured they were way past the need for subtlety at this point, Miong decided that there’s no harm in being more forward. He leaned further into Pole’s personal space to brush his fingers teasingly along the inside of Pole’s left wrist, confident now that Pole wouldn’t shoot him down.

Any other day, Pole would have raised his eyebrows disapprovingly at Miong and told him to finish his drink because he’d be wasting his money otherwise, but apparently tonight, he’s willing to let that pass without a comment. “If that’s the case, then I wouldn’t mind us taking this somewhere more private,” he agreed. But just as Miong was inwardly marveling at his good luck that his husband had decided to go easy on him, Pole touched Miong lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. “There’s something you should know first.”

Before Miong could ask him what could that be, Pole’s next sentence completely derailed Miong’s expectations for their night ahead. “I’m a married man.” For good measure, Pole casually extended his other hand out for Miong to see that he’s still wearing his wedding ring.

Needless to say, Miong did not see _that_ coming. He doesn’t have the slightest clue about what’s going through his husband’s head, but even then, Pole had shown no sign that he wanted them to stop their little game. So Miong tried to rally as best as he could. “What a coincidence,” he drawled insouciantly. “So am I.” Still, he couldn’t stop himself from adding, “In that case, why are you here alone tonight and not at home?”

“My husband’s away on business,” Pole replied, looking no less serene and unruffled by Miong giving him the third degree. Then he leaned forward to whisper in Miong’s ear, “And frankly, the vibrator we keep in the nightstand drawer is no longer hitting the spot. If you know what I mean.”

 Miong had to stifle a groan at that. Pole’s words brought back to mind the time when he had to go abroad to take care of some family business in the States. That trip was uneventful in itself, but on his return, Pole had confessed to him that one night when Miong was still away, he had stripped down naked on their bed, jerked his cock off, and fucked himself with a vibrator while curled up with one of Miong’s shirts just so he can imagine that it was Miong doing those things to him. At once, Miong had demanded, “Show me,” and Pole had obliged. Miong could never have conjured up a more erotic sight than that view of his normally self-contained husband flushed and trembling with pent-up need for him, deliberately putting himself on display. And when Pole had gasped, “It smells like you,” while clutching at Miong’s shirt, Miong just had to join Pole on their bed so that he can finish the job, Pole sobbing in relief as Miong thrust into him forcefully, giving him what he wanted good and proper.

_As they lay in bed together, spent and sated in the afterglow, Miong had murmured to Pole, “Maybe I should be away more often, if this is the kind of welcome I would get.”_

_Pole looked up from where he had his head comfortably pillowed on Miong’s chest and replied, rather tartly for someone who had just been fucked vigorously by his husband into the mattress, “If you’re away too often, there may come a time that you won’t find me waiting anymore.”_

_“You know I can’t bear to leave your side for too long,” Miong quickly backtracked, at which Pole quipped, “I certainly hope so,” before reeling Miong in for another kiss, purring contentedly at having made his point very clear._

That had been a very enjoyable memory that Miong would fondly revisit in decades to come, but now that Pole had chosen to bring it up, he was struck with the unsettling notion that his husband might be playing his own little game of showing Miong what he could do if he was left too long to his own devices and Miong wasn’t around to satisfy him. While the rational part of Miong does remember that Pole isn’t the type of person who would ever go behind his back, his more primal, territorial instincts just won’t let that slide. Miong stood up from his bar stool just so he can _loom_ over Pole and his fingers grip Pole’s wrist a little tighter. “What do you think your husband will do to you when he finds out what you’ve been getting up to?” he asked, in the silky-smooth tone he employs in the Dark Chamber when the Dominant in him decides that his submissive needs some discipline.

Ordinarily, that tone of voice was enough to get Pole to become all sweet and pliant for him, but tonight, it doesn’t seem to faze Pole at all. “My husband is a very _understanding_ and _generous_ man,” Pole answered with a maddening half-smile that implied he knew a secret or two that Miong isn’t privy to.  “We have an _open_ relationship.” His smile turned even more beatific right before he added, “Sometimes, he’d bring other men home for them to fuck me while he watched.”

Those words immediately conjured up a slew of torturously lewd images (each one more obscene than the last), that Miong couldn’t dispel from his mind, much as he wanted to. Images of faceless, anonymous men getting in between Pole’s spread legs for a taste of what Miong enjoys on an exclusive basis, right in front of him…of himself allowing his husband to be passed around like a party favor instead of keeping him away from the greedy hands of others who may want to steal his most closely-guarded treasure. Since one taste wouldn’t be enough for any of those men, he could feel it. The mere thought of it has Miong seething in frustration, but at the same time, in reluctant arousal. Still, in his increasing bewilderment, he managed to ask Pole, “And you’re perfectly fine with this?”

“I give my husband whatever he wants,” Pole replied simply, in that low and intimate tone he uses when it’s just the two of them tangled in bed together, their usual cares laid aside for the night.

Apparently Miong’s alter ego wants…things that Miong personally cannot abide. Miong’s under no illusions that he’s a good person, but still, the man Pole had described for him was a _prick._ He decided to let Pole know as much.

“Your husband sounds like a depraved bastard to me,” he said, unable to keep the edge off his voice. More and more, he’s finding it difficult to keep in mind that for the purposes of their roleplay, the stranger that he’s pretending to be shouldn’t get all possessive over someone who’s supposed to be just a temporary fling- but Pole could never be _just_ anyone to him; Pole is _his._ “How does he get off on treating you so lightly?” he demanded. “If you were _mine,_ I’d let no other man touch you.”

“He likes knowing I’ve chosen him above all others,” Pole replied, very matter-of-fact. Then his expression became more quizzical as he asked Miong with too-studied casualness, “You said that you’re married too, but you’re not wearing your ring. Do you mind sharing why you’re here instead?”  

Miong suddenly felt foolish about having taken off his wedding ring beforehand, though really, Pole should have given him a heads-up that he was planning to keep _his_ on. Nonetheless, he knows he had to tread very carefully in answering Pole’s question, since saying the wrong thing could very easily result in Pole calling their entire anniversary off and leaving Miong to suffer a terrible case of blue balls for the rest of the night.

He takes a deep breath before saying, “Actually, I may not stay married for much longer.” Pole couldn’t quite hide the look of dismay in his eyes upon hearing that, though he does quickly school his features back into neutrality, bordering on feigned indifference.

“Because my husband has been cheating on me,” Miong explained, deciding to go for candor by admitting his most deep-seated fear that one day Pole would realize that Miong’s no longer enough for him. “He told me he wanted to reunite with an old flame.” Pole visibly startled at that, but he let Miong continue. “And when I refused to give him a divorce, I caught him in bed with the other man days later. He said he wanted me to catch them,” he added with an undertone of bitterness despite relating a scenario that has not actually happened. He moves to caress Pole’s cheek lightly with his fingers. “So you may have to excuse me if I get a little…rough with you later. Since you remind me a little of him, to be honest.”

For a moment or two, Miong worries that may scare Pole off, since perhaps that’s not the sort of thing that should be said to a potential one-night stand who’s just out for a good time. Yet Miong never fails to be awed and amazed by the way Pole takes his basest impulses and desires and turns them into something that’s almost _sublime,_ for the lack of a better word. Because Pole may bend, but would never break, and Pole’s surrender is no longer coerced but is now a gift freely given. Right now, though, Pole was looking up at him with cool, considering eyes. “Do you want me to pretend to be your cheating husband?” he asked, sounding more curious rather than offended.

“No, actually I was hoping that you can help me forget about him,” Miong replies. Another thought occurred to him then and he asked, “Do I look anything like your husband, too?”

“Not at all,” Pole dismissed off-handedly. After a long, deliberate pause, he added, “You look more like the men he’d bring home.” The saucy, challenging smile on Pole’s lips sends a hot flare of lust coursing through Miong’s veins, and he _snaps._ There’s only so much provocation a man could take for one night, and Miong has officially reached his limit.

“Damn it,” he growled impatiently as he claimed Pole’s mouth in a hard, hungry kiss, not caring that they were still in a public place and were probably giving other patrons an unsolicited free show. Though Pole didn’t seem to mind that very much, since his fingers clutched eagerly at Miong’s suit jacket to pull him closer as he kissed Miong back with bold, unhesitating fervor. Miong groaned his approval as their lips and tongues engaged in that sensual give-and-take that they had long mastered between them. Seeking, claiming, coaxing, and yielding. In turn, Pole let out a soft, needy sigh as he arched his body up even more provocatively against Miong while allowing him more access to his mouth. Just the sound of it sets every nerve within Miong’s own body alight with desire that he can no longer hold back.  

For both their sakes, they should really get out of the hotel bar before they get arrested for public indecency. So Miong reluctantly broke off the kiss to say, low and urgent, “I have a room booked upstairs. Come with me.” Because he couldn’t bed Pole soon enough, and it was equally obvious that Pole felt the same way.

“You still haven’t asked me to sleep with you, yet,” Pole chided breathlessly, though he still sounded more than a little bemused. “I’d like to hear it first. If you don’t mind.”

If that was all Pole needed to hear from him, Miong will always be happy to oblige.  “I’ve wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you,” he said, running his thumb along Pole’s kiss-swollen lips. It had been true even back in the days that Miong had idly wondered what his straitlaced assistant would be like in bed, and much more so now, after he had realized that satisfying that whim paled in comparison to the fulfillment of having Pole as his lover and spouse. “Spend the night with me,” he urged Pole. “I’ll make it _so_ good for you.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Pole said airily. Right then and there, he playfully sucked Miong’s thumb in between those lips, so sinful on one so virtuous. “Take me to your bed, then. I’m _ready.”_ After that, he let Miong pull him up to his feet from the bar stool so that they can go, both their drinks left neglected on the bar counter.

 

The elevator ride up to their suite went by in a blur of fevered kisses and roving hands, the two of them groping each other shamelessly like horny teenagers. Once they reached their floor and shut the door of their suite behind them, Pole tugged on Miong’s tie and told him, in a whisper that’s almost a caress, “I don’t know your name, but I bet you can make me forget mine.” With a feather-light kiss to Miong’s jaw, he asked, “So, _stranger._ How do you want me?”

Whenever he and Pole make love, Miong’s often torn between two warring impulses- wanting everything he can get from Pole, all at once, but also wanting just as strongly to make that glorious stretch of time last for as long as possible. And since Miong’s libido tends to make him both greedy and ambitious, he figured that he has all night to indulge both these impulses while driving Pole to the very brink of his need until he’s lost to mindless bliss.

He decides to start slow, for now. “Strip,” he commanded Pole. “I like to know what I’m getting.” Normally, he prefers being the one to take Pole’s clothes off, but for that night, it was more in keeping with the game they’re currently playing to watch Pole bare himself for Miong’s sole delectation.

“Yes, sir,” Pole complied, giving Miong a sideways smile before turning around. Miong was initially tempted to bit Pole face him again to see if he would still be blushing like a virgin as he does Miong’s bidding. Yet the view from behind was just as appealing for Miong to take in.

Pole undressed with casual, deliberate slowness, perfectly aware of how Miong couldn’t take his eyes off him. Every tantalizing inch of skin revealed only heightened Miong’s craving for what’s to come. Miong took his already-hard cock in hand to stroke himself, just enough to take the edge off his desire upon seeing the smooth, ivory expanse of Pole’s back, the lissome turn of his hips, and that sweet little dip at the small of his back leading to the lush curves of his firm, round ass, delicious handfuls that look ripe and ready for the taking.

Once Pole had shed off the last of his clothing, he sidled over to where Miong was seated on the coach with his hand lazily fisted over his cock just to keep from coming. “Can I do the same for you?” he coaxed, his hands poised over Miong’s collar so that he can start undoing Miong’s tie.

“No, beautiful,” Miong said sternly, taking both of Pole’s wrists in his hands. “I think I’d like it better to have you this way.” Although he does enjoy being skin-to-skin with Pole, there are times that Miong wanted to revel in the power differential implied in fucking Pole after he had stripped his husband naked while he kept his own clothes own. Miong generally preferred it that way in his Dark Chamber- him remaining fully clothed in his bespoke, immaculately tailored suits while Pole is completely nude on his knees, sucking him off, or bent down on all fours, with his lovely little ass in the air like the sweetest of offerings.

Pole’s pretty lips formed into a pout not unlike that of a small child denied of candy, but he quickly concealed it in an expression of blithe unconcern. “That’s fine with me,” he said nonchalantly, tossing his head back while he got into bed. “My husband won’t allow the men he’d bring home to be naked with me either. They can fuck me all they wanted in our bed, but that’s for him only.”

Miong’s not such a fool that he doesn’t recognize when he’s being baited, but he’s reeled in nonetheless, hook, line and sinker. He shucks off his own clothes hastily so that he can join Pole in bed and cage him in with his arms. He braced himself above Pole, his broader, bulkier body keeping Pole’s leaner, lithe form in place and said fiercely, “Your husband’s not here now, isn’t he?”

Pole smiled up at Miong very much like the cat who got the cream, ogling Miong back unabashedly. Miong’s usually not vain, but he’s kept himself in good shape by squeezing in an hour or two at the gym every day in between work and some more exercise on his weekends, so it counts for more than just an ego boost to be reminded that the husband he’s hopelessly enamored with finds him equally desirable.

“’No, he’s not,” Pole breathed, and the heat and promise in his eyes beckoned Miong to close the remaining distance between them and kiss the smugness from Pole’s lips.

Now that he’s finally gotten Pole onto a bed, Miong can now take his time enjoying him like he’s been wanting to do all night. His eager hands mapped out the planes and angles of Pole’s body (by now intimately familiar to him, but no less loved for it), pausing every now and then in his exploration to lavish kisses on every spot he fancied. From Pole’s jawline, the delicate skin of his neck, across his collarbones, down to his smooth chest. Then he toyed with the pert little nubs of Pole’s nipples with his fingers before taking them, one after the other, into his mouth.

Pole rewarded him by making the sexiest, most encouraging moans and cries, but apparently that wasn’t enough yet to reduce him to total incoherence. Since in between gasps, he managed to plead, “Don’t I get to touch you, too?” He shifted restlessly beneath Miong’s body, straining his wrists from where Miong had them pinned on either side of the bed.

“I prefer you like this for now,” Miong crooned as he kissed his way down the sensitive skin on Pole’s belly. “Maybe later, once you can’t remember your name,” he promised. Although the earnest expression on Pole’s face as he sought to please him and his loving, carefully-controlled touch are among the countless things about his husband that Miong kept the most closely to himself like a miser hoarding his gold, the feel of those deft and thorough hands on him would undo Miong too soon. Also, for now, he’d rather savor the dark, primitive thrill of holding Pole down on the bed, where he can do nothing but take what Miong has to give. “Be good,” Miong added when Pole whimpered helplessly. “Or else I’ll bind your hands to the headboard.” Not that he had gone as far as bringing actual restraints for tonight, but either his tie or his belt would serve that purpose nicely.

“You’re used to being in charge, are you?” Pole asked with completely feigned innocence, with the arch little smile from earlier at the bar back on his lips.

“Would that be a problem?” Miong retorted, with a sharp nip at the juncture of Pole’s neck and shoulder that’s sure to leave a visible mark the next morning.

“Far from it,” Pole replied, looking not in the least chastened. “Because my husband’s the same way.”

Out of all the times that it had bothered Miong to see other men (and occasionally, a few women) come anywhere near Pole, he never thought that he’d find himself in the position of being jealous over _himself,_ of all people. He’s aware of how ridiculous and absurd that was, but hearing Pole say the words, “my husband,” in that fond yet absent tone as though Miong was far away instead of practically on top of him,  set his teeth on edge. Making him feel like his place was being usurped, even though technically, _he_ was the one doing the usurping. “Can we not talk about your husband right now?” he bit out.

“I promise to give you my full, undivided attention,” Pole said, sounding contrite but not really. “’Can I make it up to you by sucking your cock?”

Since Miong’s always had a hard time denying his husband anything, he couldn’t find it in himself to pass up such an offer, not with Pole looking so damn _eager._ He took his ramrod-stiff prick in hand to line it up against Pole’s waiting mouth like he was granting him a favor. “Suck me,” he ordered. “Put that smart mouth of yours to good use.”

Pole readily complied, his clever tongue caressing Miong’s cockhead in a swirling motion and then licking up and down Miong’s length daintily like it’s dirty ice cream (one time, Miong recalled Pole confessing to an early childhood fondness for _sorbetes)._ Next, he playfully traced the slit along the underside of Miong’s shaft, languidly lapping up the drops of pre-come that had formed there while also making a low, humming noise of approval at the back of his throat. Still, he was not yet done tormenting Miong in more ways than one, since he briefly paused his ministrations to ask with equally feigned curiosity, “Was this what your husband was doing when you caught him in bed with that other man?”

“Y-yes,” Miong gritted out, his thoughts scattering into disarray as his husband applied his tongue again to his dick with renewed wicked purpose.

“What a slag,” Pole remarked disdainfully. On any other day, Miong would have been amused at hearing his husband refer to himself in such terms. However, he had no time to dwell on that, when Pole’s tone shifted again to sound more teasing. “’Good thing you have me instead,” he murmured, right before taking in all of Miong with practiced ease, sharp cheekbones hollowing out to swallow as Miong slid his dick in between those seductively parted lips.

Pleasure flooded Miong’s senses as Pole sucked him off with obvious relish. He gives himself up to the warmth of Pole’s mouth, thrusting helplessly into that slow, leisurely suction, in between uttering profanity and filthy encouragements to urge Pole on. “You’re so good, baby,” he heard himself say. “Your mouth was fucking made for this.”

Ordinarily, Pole would have scoffed in disbelief at being called “baby,” and would surely have objected if his mouth were not otherwise occupied. (“Do I look anything like ‘baby’ to you?” was his immediate reaction the first time the endearment had slipped out of Miong in bed, and his aghast expression was so comically priceless that Miong just had to say it again). Yet this time, Pole let that slide in favor of saying suggestively, “I was…very well-trained.”

That last sentence, though, broke off in a shaky gasp, and it was then that Miong noticed Pole jacking himself off in time with Miong fucking his mouth. The sight of it made Miong decide to muster up his remaining self-control to pull Pole by the back of his head away from his cock before he can actually spend his load inside Pole’s mouth. As much as he had to admire his husband’s capacity to multi-task, he’d still much rather come inside the tight haven of Pole’s ass.

“I’m not done yet,” Pole whined in protest, as though he’s being deprived of a treat.

“You are if you still want me to fuck you senseless tonight,” Miong told him firmly.

True enough, Pole offered no further objections to that. “By all means,” he agreed. “Did you bring any protection?” he asked. Though it really shouldn’t, the question pointedly reminded Miong that Pole is still acting like this is temporary, that Miong’s just _temporary,_ irked him just the same.

Reminding himself that this is a game that they’ve both agreed to play, Miong pushed that irritation aside and replied, “Of course.” The two of them had long dispensed with condoms ever since Miong had shown Pole his test results, but like a good Boy Scout, Miong had brought some condoms along with lubricant with him. Although for Miong, nothing beats the meltingly hot sensation of being inside Pole with no barriers between them, it wasn’t much of a hardship to wear a rubber just for a night. “Be right back,” Miong added a bit sheepishly, recalling that he had left both condoms and the tube of lubricant inside his pants pocket in his earlier haste to undress. Miong gave Pole a quick peck on his cheek and lips before getting out of bed to retrieve the promised protection.

When he rejoined Pole on the bed, he was greeted with the sight of Pole licking the come that he had milked out of Miong’s cock from where it had dribbled down from his mouth and onto his fingers. Upon seeing his husband watch him, Pole made a show out of cleaning Miong’s come up with his tongue, moaning even more indecently than before. At such a wanton display, Miong’s remaining impulse control was shot to hell. His carnal appetites now more than sufficiently stoked, Miong liberally applied the lube to his fingers so that he can start preparing Pole for the main course.

“Damn, you’re filthy,” Miong swore as he slotted himself in between his husband’s spread legs. He kissed Pole more greedily, all tongue and teeth and impatience. “You deserve a reward,” Miong whispered after breaking the kiss, voice gruff with lust. He then ran his hands along the silken skin of Pole’s inner thighs, enjoying how his body shivered all over in response, before he brought up a single finger to tease at Pole’s entrance, “Open up.”

When he finally pressed a finger inside Pole’s cleft, Miong had still expected to meet with resistance that he’d have to coax away in order to get Pole’s body to relax enough to let him in. Yet to his surprise, he encountered warm slickness instead as his finger slid easily inside almost to the knuckle. “’Baby, you’re sopping wet,” he groaned in both delight and disbelief.

“You’re not the only one who came here prepared,” Pole breathed as Miong added another finger inside to work him even looser. “Who do you think I prepared myself for?” he asked tauntingly as he bore down on Miong’s fingers stretching him.

“Fuck, you’re killing me,” Miong hissed, his patience fraying at the edges as he fucked Pole with three fingers. His mind all too readily summoned up the tormenting image of Pole prepping himself ahead of time for this, most likely inside a restroom stall, having to stifle any noises that might betray him to other people walking in as he slicked himself open and pliant. _And for whose benefit…_

“Oh, but I’m just getting started,” Pole laughed into Miong’s mouth as Miong kissed him again, unable to help himself. His laughter dissolved into a shuddery moan as Miong’s fingers brushed lightly against that bundle of nerves inside of his body that makes him see stars.  

“Now that you’ve felt how ready I am,” Pole purred, the sound of his voice like dark honey, promising Miong everything he could ever want, “let me prove it to you even more.” Too impatient to wait for Miong to manhandle him into position, he levered himself up and pushed Miong down by his shoulders so that Miong was now lying back on the bed, propped up against the pillows, so that Pole can straddle his lap. Looking like temptation incarnate, the color high on his cheeks and gazing back at Miong with smoldering, heavy-lidded eyes.

“Pole,” Miong pleaded, his husband’s name sounding strangled to his ears. His husband calmly disregarded that in favor of reaching for the foil packet that Miong had brought back to the bed with them. Pole then took Miong in his hand again to roll the condom onto his cock (fully erect again from watching Pole’s earlier wanton display) and smiled at him slyly.

“Hush,” Pole scolded, swatting Miong’s wrist when Miong tried to reach for him. “You don’t know me, remember?” Then his smile grew wider and more mischievous, and he looked too beautiful for Miong’s damn good. “Relax,” Pole whispered, nibbling playfully on Miong’s earlobe. Then he wrapped his arms around Miong’s neck as he lifted his body up so that he can sink down, inch by delicious inch, onto Miong’s cock, “Just enjoy the ride.”

Miong uttered yet another incoherent oath once he’s buried all the way to the hilt. Finally, he’s surrounded by the perfect, white-hot clench of Pole’s body, fitting him snugly like a glove. He’s painfully eager to start thrusting into that welcoming heat, but he knew that if he gave into that urge, he won’t last. So for now, he let Pole take his sweet time and set the pace at first, while his hands roam all over again over Pole’s body. His mouth was also busy kissing Pole in every place he can reach while his husband writhed above him, and his hand joined his husband’s in tandem to stroke Pole’s own ruddy, fully-hard erection trapped between their stomachs.

“Mmm, there’s a love,” Pole sighed indulgently in Miong’s arms. Every time he rocked his hips and ground down on Miong’s cock sent sparks of heat racing up his spine, making him want _more, always more._ Getting more impatient by the minute, Miong tried to roll his own hips up to match Pole’s rhythm, but Pole clenched his thighs to keep Miong still. “Wait,” he said. “Let me tell you something first that I think you’ll _love_ to hear.”

Before Miong could interject that they’ve done enough talking, Pole began without further preamble. “ _Mahal_ , I hooked up with a very hot stranger while you were gone.”

“Can you not?” Miong groaned in frustration. Ordinarily, he loves it whenever Pole gets vocal in bed (even better when he begs), but then, he’s never heard anything from Pole before like _this._ He tried to kiss Pole again to get him to stop talking, but Pole just turned his head so that Miong could only get his cheek and not his lips.

“Wait until I get to the end,” Pole promised, as he continued to ride Miong’s cock while his own hands caressed Miong’s back soothingly. “Trust me.”

Since Pole had entrusted Miong with not only his body but the whole of his heart and mind, Miong was reminded that he had to return that trust in full as he had vowed exactly a year ago. That compelled him to shut up for now and listen to his husband, reminding himself that Pole has always been as good as his word. “”Go on,” he managed.

“Good,” Pole said, purring with satisfaction. He tossed his head back and canted his hips to take Miong in deeper, though still at the same torturous pace that he began. Free to continue, he said next, “I noticed him immediately when he entered the bar. He walked with the air of a man who always gets what he wants.” Pole paused at that, biting his lip suggestively as he looked Miong straight in the eye. “When our eyes met across the room, there was no mistaking what he wanted.”

This was _definitely_ not what Miong had in mind when he suggested to Pole that it might be fun to try out roleplaying on their anniversary, but he had given his word to Pole so he had to keep listening and trust that Pole would lead them somewhere good.

“It was like he could strip me bare just by looking at me. See through my most secret desires,” Pole said, warming up to his own story. In turn, Miong _seethed_ upon hearing Pole describe his physical reaction that this stranger drew from him. Never mind that both instinct and reason told Miong that the stranger could be none other than _him. “_ And at that moment, I was more than willing to let him take me. _Everywhere.”_ He moaned aloud after that last sentence, and the sound of it could make porn stars blush.

Miong very much wanted Pole to stop being a terrible tease, but still, Pole wouldn’t let up, keeping him hovering on the knife’s edge of his arousal. “He advanced toward me like a hunter sighting his prey. Only in this case, I didn’t mind being caught,” he went on. Only a shallow intake of breath gave away that Pole was not completely unaffected by his recital. “And when he got closer, he smelled _so_ good. Like you. _That_ decided it for me.”

Caught up in the throes of sexual frustration, Miong’s increasingly getting torn and confused between which man does he resent more- the stranger who was about to pick Pole up for a hot night’s tryst or the husband who would apparently let other men take such liberties with Pole in his absence (or sometimes, even when he’s present). Both of whom were _him-_ and _not him-_ and it doesn’t help that Pole was intentionally blurring the lines between the two. That riled him up, but also lent a new, more desperate edge to his desire.

“So he took me up with him to his room,” Pole told him, voice growing increasingly breathless as his rhythm picked up speed, his body arching sinuously as he continued to work himself up and down on Miong’s cock in a maddening, mesmerizing way. “As soon as he got me naked, he touched me as if he already owned me. My whole body was putty in his hands. And how I loved every moment of it.”

Pole’s breathing was becoming more audible and rapid by the minute, and Miong took that as an encouraging sign that his husband’s brand of sexy torture will ease up soon. Also, he decided that Pole wouldn’t mind it _too much_ if he tried to speed the process along by now. Two can play the same game.

Miong snapped his hips up the next time Pole ground down into him, while continuing to kiss every inch of his husband’s skin within reach. Pole moaned again, loud and shameless, as Miong fondled his nipples again, rolling them in between his thumb and forefinger. “Yes. Yes, just like that,” Pole urged, lust making the consonants sound more sibilant. “And I blew him on my knees as a reward.”

An electric shudder ran through Miong’s entire body at the mental picture of Pole kneeling down to get another man off with his mouth. It didn’t help matters when Pole went on, “I sucked him off, and in my head, it was your voice moaning with approval,” When another low, hungry moan escaped Miong, Pole kissed him and said meaningfully, “That made me want to do even better for you. Because I love it when you praise me, telling me how good I am.”

“Can you get to the good part already?” Miong hissed impatiently, needing so badly to come inside his husband’s body that he’s practically shaking with it.

“Almost there,” Pole assured him, still sounding a bit too coherent for Miong’s liking. To retaliate, Miong thrust upwards just hard enough so that the head of his cock will rub against Pole’s prostate insistently instead of merely grazing it at intermittent moments. He followed it up with another unerring thrust that startled Pole, his legs almost giving out as he buckled down onto Miong’s lap, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. Sounding a lot more winded than before, Pole continued, “He didn’t let me finish. Said he had bigger plans for me.” After trying to regain some of his breath, Pole added, “So I begged him to fuck me already, while he took his sweet time preparing me.”

“Go on,” Miong said, feeling very pleased with himself at turning things around. He redoubled his efforts to make his husband lose control, pistoning his hips, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper, while Pole’s own movements above him became more erratic. “I was so loose and wet by the time he entered me,” Pole panted. He threw back his head and keened when Miong thumbed the slit along his shaft, coupled with another hard thrust. His cool, crisp voice grew shakier and shakier as he said, “His cock was so big and thick, and it filled me up in the best way.” After a quick intake of breath, Pole then shared, “As he plunged deeper into me, all I can think of was, _how I wish you were here.”_

Exasperation and pent-up jealousy fueled Miong’s hunger as he drove into Pole again and again, while Pole began to babble, “ _Mahal_ , I miss you. Need you so much.” Yet despite his mounting desperation, Pole still managed to reach behind himself and slip a finger alongside where they are joined. “I feel like I can take both of you in if you were with me,” he beckoned. “And I’ll come only on your command.”

At that point, Miong decided that he has had enough of roleplaying and mind games. The fraying threads of his already tenuous self-control snapped for good, and now the conqueror within him came out to the fore. He bore down Pole on the bed, flipping him over so that he’s pinned beneath Miong’s body again, with Miong’s cock pressing in deeper into Pole’s slick heat, making Pole cry out helplessly in pleasure.

“I’m your husband, damn you,” Miong ground out savagely. “You’re mine, and the only cock you’ll take is mine, and no one else will touch what belongs to me. _Mine.”_ He crushed Pole’s mouth against his, this kiss urgent and devouring.

After they had to break off the kiss to come up for air, Pole’s eyes as they gazed back at Miong were gleaming with _triumph._ “There’s the man I married,” he murmured, voice rich with satisfaction. Then he arched his body up even more invitingly and coaxed “Take what you want, Miong. All of it. _Please.”_

Miong didn’t need to be told twice. With a broad, wicked grin, he hiked Pole’s legs up his shoulders so that he was practically folded in half, providing him with no leverage so he can do nothing but take what Miong gives him. The angle from that position also made it easier for Miong to slide in even deeper and hit Pole’s sweet spot every time, making him moan and sob at the sensation of being stretched wide and full.

Pole’s hand tried to reach downward to grip his own cock, but Miong wouldn’t have it. He pinned that hand back to Pole’s side to keep him in place. Then he nipped at Pole’s earlobe, whispering with filthy certainty, “You’ll come just from having my cock inside you.” Pole could only nod his assent as Miong pumped in and out of him. The sound of his balls slapping against Pole’s ass echoed obscenely throughout the room.

Pleasure swept through them both as their coupling gradually reached its peak, brighter and fiercer and more powerful than before. Feeling exultant that Pole is already close, Miong ordered him, “Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me how good I fuck you.”

“Yes. Yes, please. So good,” Pole wailed, near-delirious from being fucked by his husband into the mattress. “Need you,” Pole continued to chant. “Only need you. _Yours.”_ His head then fell back against the pillows as bliss overtook him. He came and came, his release painting both their stomachs with streaks of white. His lips formed Miong _’_ s name upon climax, too strung out to make any sound. His surrender complete.

Miong kept fucking Pole through the throes of his rapture, and it only took two to three more quick, stuttering thrusts for him to reach his own release. He collapsed on top of Pole, boneless and deliciously spent after filling Pole to the brim with a hot rush of sticky seed.

As much as he wanted to keep Pole under him for as long as possible, Miong pulled out of his husband’s body when he began to soften, ever mindful of his husband’s comfort. Reluctantly, Miong got out of bed to dispose of the condom, but he immediately gathered Pole into his arms again after that, keeping him close and safely _his._

 

For what seemed like minutes or maybe hours, they lay still, just holding each other as the fever-haze of their earlier passion dissipated and was replaced by a quiet, bone-deep contentment. Miong broke the silence first, saying, “I guess we’re never doing that again.”

“I guess not,” Pole said mildly, “But it wasn’t a complete waste of effort. I did enjoy myself, especially _after_ you broke character,” he amended, stretching his body lazily like a cat and looking like the very picture of sated languor. “So yes, this has been a _very_ memorable night, since I’ll be feeling this for days. Well done.”

The bemusement evident in Pole’s expression reminded Miong of what his husband had just put him through. “What have you got to say for yourself, you merciless cocktease?” he demanded in mock indignation. “Just what did you do to my very proper husband? Am I even still talking to him?”

Pole did not look even remotely repentant at this. “I’d tell you yes,” he said cheekily, “But I may have forgotten my own name.”

Despite himself, Miong had to laugh at that. “Flattery will get you everywhere, you minx,” he responded. “Hope you’re happy.” Pole made a gratified little noise at that as he kissed Miong on the shoulder. “Were you planning to spring that on me all along?” Since Miong had been blindsided, heaven help him. “You even prepped ahead.”

“Work wrapped up sooner than I expected today,” Pole shrugged. “So I thought, I might as well make good use of my free time. Hope you liked it.” He explained, beaming like he had won a prize. “Also, when I thought about removing my ring for tonight, I decided that I didn’t want to.” Then he gazed into Miong’s eyes with unreserved affection, though he playfully added afterwards, “That’s why I quickly made up a story about my very _flexible_ and _understanding_ husband when I saw you balk after I told you I was married.”

Miong took Pole’s hand in his, first kissing the pulse point on his wrist and then doing the same to the wedding ring that he had put on Pole’s finger exactly a year ago, which was far and away, the most cherished memory of his life. Still, he fixed his husband with a look of consternation as he asked, “Open relationships? Really?” Because, _perish that thought._

“In the spirit of embracing the roleplay,” Pole explained with the same maddening half-smile that he gave Miong back at the hotel bar, “I thought I should imagine you as someone different. Though the part about the other men was just something I made up on the spot along those lines.”

“Is that something you’d like us to try one day?” As much as Miong’s mind instinctively rebels at the thought of other men getting their hands on Pole, he had also vowed to fulfill Pole’s every possible wish. So maybe, if that’s an actual fantasy that Pole secretly longs for, they can negotiate terms to find a middle ground that would be satisfying for them both.

“Of course not,” Pole replied dismissively. “If you ever pull a stunt like that, it’s grounds for divorce.” At that, Miong expelled a breath that he didn’t quite know that he’d been holding. Noticing Miong’s apparent relief, Pole teased him some more by saying, “As for you, I can’t believe that you’re still hung up over the idea of Marcelo. Like I said, I hardly even count him as an ex. You even have more to worry about from Emilio our paralegal rather than from him.”

Miong scowled at that. “I thought you said Jacinto couldn’t stand you.”

“My point exactly,” Pole said with a beatific smile. He kissed Miong on the brow before snuggling closer to him, wrapping an arm around Miong’s middle. “Though I have to confess, I don’t mind it all that much when you stake your claim on me,” he murmured. “Sometimes, I may even seek it out.” He laid his head again on Miong’s chest as he was wont to do, listening to his heartbeat. “But I assure you, I won’t make a habit of pushing your buttons this way. Today was just a special occasion.” He sighed softly as Miong threaded his fingers through his hair.

“I’m relieved to hear that, since that was not good for my heart at all,” Miong said reprovingly, though he wasn’t all that angry anymore. “Point taken,” Pole replied with a chuckle, while nuzzling at Miong’s neck.

 “I never fail to be in awe at my good fortune in having found you,” Miong said, caressing Pole’s cheek with loving wonder, and his husband leaned further into the touch. “You make me want to be better for you every day so that I can keep waking up next to you. And to bring you coffee in the mornings.” Pole chuckled at that. Miong brushed a stray lock of hair away from Pole’s face as he continued, more seriously, “Yet there’s a part of me that longs to keep you all to myself, away from the rest of the world. The only thing that keeps it in check is my fear of driving you away for wanting you too much. Because as much as I can’t stand the thought of anyone stealing you away from me, I won’t be able to bear it if I lost you out of my own selfishness.”

“I’m perfectly capable of telling you off if you do get too overbearing,” Pole reminded Miong with a wry smile. “But you’re not alone in feeling that way. I have my selfishness, too. That’s why I’ll never tire of getting fresh proof of how much you want me. In turn, I’ll also never tire of reminding you that you’re the only one for me.”

A profound, overwhelming tenderness rose up from within Miong’s heart at seeing everything that he felt reflected in the eyes of the clever, stubborn, and single-minded man that he’d married. The same man who had tempted, teased, and tormented him just minutes ago, but also dispelled his doubts and fears like no one else can. “You drive me crazy, don’t you know that?” he said, burying his face in Pole’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Absolutely wild.”

“You have exactly the same effect on me. My lover and my husband.” Pole told him, taking Miong’s face in both his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “Happy anniversary, Miong. I love you. Entirely.”

“Happy anniversary, _mahal._ I love you more with every single day,” Miong replied, buoyant with joy. “Let’s do something else next year.” Because even though tonight had been very memorable for both of them, Miong doesn’t think he can survive a repeat of this experience.

“I can hardly wait,” Pole said, tone wry and fond. They stayed like that for a while longer, silently basking in the warmth radiating from each other and from the abiding love that they have mutually affirmed. Before they could drift off, Pole spoke up again, “You know that I adore you revoltingly, but can we go clean ourselves up instead of sleeping in our own mess?”

“Yes, dear,” Miong said, scooping up his husband in his arms. Yet Pole let out a surprised squeak when Miong flipped him over on the bed instead of carrying him to the bathroom. “Miong, what do you think you’re doing-” but that sentence broke off in a helpless gasp when Miong slipped a finger inside the puffy, pink rim of Pole’s fucked-open hole, with Miong’s come still leaking out of it.

“Cleaning you up,” Miong replied innocently. “just getting started.” Any admonishment Pole was about to make soon turned into soft, keening noises as Miong applied his tongue to the delightful task of lapping up the dribbles of his own come from Pole’s too-sensitive hole. _Turnabout’s fair play, mahal._ Especially for round two.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Since it had been pointed out that most Mabinaldo NSFW fanworks usually involved round two, who am I to break with that tradition? XD 
> 
> \- I included a tiny Easter egg for the sinful peeps on Twitter. It's super easy to spot. XD
> 
> \- The quick reference to "Lagaan" at the beginning was because the Miong and Pole RP-ers on twitter both expressed a fondness for a couple of films from Aamir Khan's oeuvre (namely "3 Idiots," and "Taare Zameen Par.") But I picked "Lagaan" instead since the underdog sports comedy/romance (with a side of anti-colonialism) seems like more fitting anniversary fare for Miong and Pole.
> 
> \- I may revisit this series in the future, but I think this is an excellent place to leave this AU versions of Miong and Pole for now. My heartfelt thanks to everyone who has ever read and left kudos or comments on any fic in this series, and am especially grateful to those who enabled me when I despaired of getting this one done. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
